Je ne voulais que toi
by Madwine
Summary: Kate en a assez. Il est absent, trop absent. Ses actions contredisent ses mots, ses promesses se perdent parmi ses silences. Rester, avancer, revenir... Que faire? L'aime-t-elle encore? Elle en doute. Il y a deux mois, elle aurait répondu oui sans hésiter. Aujourd'hui, comment dire que l'on aime quelqu'un que l'on ne connait pas?


_Une fiction où les personnages ne sont pas exactement comme ceux de la série. Une fiction que j'ai écrite il y a bien longtemps. La chanson "Say something" de A Great Big World m'a encouragée à la publier._

**Je ne voulais que toi**

Kate en a assez. Il est absent, trop absent. Ses actions contredisent ses mots, ses promesses se perdent parmi ses silences. Rester, avancer, revenir... Que faire?

L'aime-t-elle encore? Elle en doute. Il y a deux mois, elle aurait répondu «oui» sans hésiter. Aujourd'hui, comment dire que l'on aime quelqu'un que l'on ne connait pas?

Castle...

_Je ne suis pas du genre à m'engager dans quelque chose que je ne souhaite pas,_ a-t-il dit.

C'est vrai, il n'est pas du genre à se jouer de quelqu'un.

_Je suis seulement très occupé en ce moment. Il faut que je commence un nouveau roman. La maison d'édition a besoin de mon roman pour remonter la pente, sinon... Enfin, je vais sûrement devoir faire des heures supplémentaires._

C'est vrai que le travail est important. Ce livre va sauver sa carrière. Il doit écrire...

_Je veux que l'on soit ensemble._

Elle aussi le souhaitait, mais le temps a changé la donne.

Au départ, c'était simple : trois heures plus tard, il répondait à ses textos. C'est normal. Il était probablement occupé. Il écrivait. Le problème est survenu quand il a commencé à lui répondre une journée plus tard, puis deux, puis une semaine, puis jamais. C'était silence radio. Il lui avait promis que tout cela était réel, qu'ils avançaient vers quelque chose. C'était une promesse en l'air parmi tant d'autres.

Aujourd'hui, Kate regarde son téléphone qui s'obstine à ne pas sonner. Sa boîte de réception est vide. Le blogue de Rick n'affiche que son inactivité. Bref, il est considéré mort aux yeux de tous.

Kate se balance sur une balançoire, **leurs** balançoires. Celles où ils se sont revus, réconciliés et renoués. Celles qui lui permette de penser. Celles qu'elle compte oublier.

Elle a l'impression d'avoir été prise pour acquise. Il s'est battu durant quatre ans pour qu'elle le voit plus qu'un ami. Aujourd'hui, il semble croire qu'elle le désirera indéfiniment, inlassablement.

Trois mois qu'elle doute d'eux. Trois mois qu'il ne fait que creuser leur tombe. Trois mois qui paraissent très loin, en y repensant, et qui restent de tendres souvenirs douloureux.

Deux mois depuis la dernière fois qu'elle l'a vu. Deux mois depuis le début de la fin.

Un mois depuis qu'elle a décidé d'en finir avec cette histoire.

Deux semaines avant la publication du roman de Rick.

Deux jours depuis qu'elle a essayé de le contacter.

Une heure depuis qu'elle lui a envoyé son ultimatum.

Cela doit cesser.

Ils ont un problème de communication, nul doute. Ensemble, lorsqu'ils sont tous les deux présents physiquement, c'est magique. Le problème est leur relation à distance. Ils ne se parlent pas. Il est impossible de se dire tout ce qu'il doivent se dire durant leurs courtes rencontres. Qui voudrait gâcher leur moment par une querelle de toute façon?

C'est terminé. C'est assez. Et cela lui brise le coeur de devoir penser qu'il n'y a peut-être jamais eu de commencement.

Elle l'a averti la dernière fois qu'ils se sont vus : un autre mois d'absence et c'est fini. Il l'a probablement prise à la légère.

_Oui, c'est certain. Je comprends. _

Non, il n'a jamais réellement considéré cette possibilité.

Elle le déteste.

Elle déteste son travail, elle déteste Rick, elle déteste l'emprise qu'il a sur elle. Elle hait qu'elle veuille toujours de lui, elle hait que leur situation n'est pas claire. Stupides hormones qui lui donnent toujours envie de lui. Oui, cela doit être cela. Les hormones l'empêchent de décrocher.

Pourtant, il y a toujours eu une tension entre eux. Même lorsqu'ils discutent, il y a ce ton de défi.

_«J'avais raison, alors! Le meurtrier était bel et bien le voisin fou!», s'était-il exclamé._

_«Non tu avais en partie raison, Castle. Le voisin a eu l'aide du patron de la victime. Ils étaient des amis d'enfance», avait-elle répondu en mettant les assiettes sur la table._

_«J'avais quand même raison quant à l'arme du crime. On lui a donné un coup de téléphone, en me permettant un petit jeu de mot.»_

_Kate roula les yeux._

_«Le téléphone n'a servi qu'à l'assommer. La victime est morte noyée, je te rappelle. Est-ce que...ça te _**_sonne _**_familier?», dit-elle calmement, les yeux plein de malice._

Il n'avait rien répondu. Il n'avait fait que sourire et l'embrasser tendrement.

Le parc est très silencieux comparativement à d'habitude. Les enfants ne crient pas, ne courent pas partout, ne se balancent pas. L'odeur des boulangeries aux alentours ne vient pas se mêler à celle du petit café d'en face. Les automobilistes et les cyclistes semblent éviter le lieu. L'eau de la fontaine se fait discrète. Bref, le parc lui semble mort, vide de toutes ses couleurs. En soupirant, Kate regarde une nouvelle fois sa montre.

Cinq autres minutes plus tard, Kate perçoit du coin de l'oeil un mouvement à sa gauche. Un homme, bien bâti, s'assoit à côté d'elle.

«Tu m'as envoyé un texto?», demande-t-il, le sourire aux lèvres.

Kate se contente de hocher de la tête.

Un silence s'installe entre eux. C'est toujours ainsi avec eux : la communication passe rarement par les mots.

«Tu m'as écrit que c'était urgent», continue-t-il après de longues secondes.

«Ça l'est. Mais c'était surtout parce que je ne savais pas si tu verrais mon message.»

_Ou si tu viendrais_, finit-elle mentalement.

Une respiration. Puis deux.

«Je t'ai apporté ce que tu m'avais demandé», dit-il soudainement, la voix toujours pleine d'espoir.

_Oh Rick, si tu savais..._

«Merci», répond-elle tout bas, en prenant une grande inspiration.

Kate prend soigneusement ses boucles d'oreilles et son haut de pyjama et les dépose dans son sac à main. Elle prend garde de ne pas croiser son regard. Non, surtout pas. Elle y verrait trop d'espoir. Elle y verrait des petites étincelles qu'elle ne peut plus se permettre de voir pour le moment. Elle y verrait peut-être des cernes de fatigue qui lui confirmeraient que son travail lui mange tout son temps. Si elle voit cela, c'est sûr qu'elle lui pardonnera. _Non..._

Elle tente de se concentrer sur autre chose. Leurs doigts...Leurs doigts ne se sont pas frôlés, comme à l'habitude, lorsqu'ils se sont passé ses effets personnels. C'est mieux ainsi. Elle respire.

«Est-ce que...est-ce que je peux t'offrir quelque chose?», tente-t-il après s'être buté à un mutisme.

_Du temps, _**_ton _**_temps, _répondent les yeux de Kate.

«Non, rien ça va. Merci», s'entend-elle dire.

Le vent soulève doucement une mèche des cheveux de Kate. Elle croise par inadvertance le regard de Rick. Il n'est ni rempli de joie, ni de tristesse. Elle y lit de la confusion.

«Ça va Kate, je pense que l'on peut arrêter cette forme de politesse entre nous, dit-il sur un ton exaspéré. Abordons le pourquoi de ma venue.»

Kate ferme lentement les yeux et prend une inspiration.

«On devrait arrêter...»

Silence.

«Arrêter quoi?»

«On devrait arrêter ce ''nous'', ou peu importe ce que l'on est supposément.»

La brise soulève le sable à leurs pieds. Rien d'autre ne bouge. Les oiseaux sont étrangement muets.

«Pourquoi?»

Kate prend une autre inspiration. _Parce que tu m'as forcée à passer à autre chose_, répond-elle mentalement._ Parce que, rendu à un certain point, je devais penser à moi. Parce que t'aimer, c'est me forcer à aimer ton emploi. T'aimer, c'est pouvoir mettre notre vie amoureuse à «pause» à cause de ton emploi. _

Tout ça, elle aimerait lui dire. Mais sa voix reste nouée à ces pensées et les mots restent pris dans sa gorge. C'est plus dure qu'elle ne le croyait. Être directe n'a jamais été sa force.

«Que sais-tu de moi, ces derniers jours, ces dernières semaines?», demande-t-elle doucement.

Silence.

«Quelle était la dernière fois que tu m'as parlée? Quelle était la dernière fois où tu as répondu à un de mes textos, à un de mes appels? », s'enquit-elle.

Silence, toujours silence.

«Je sais que j'ai été très absent à cause de mon travail, commence-t-il prudemment, et c'est de loin mon pire défaut. Mais jamais je n'ai douté de nous. Jamais je n'ai voulu te faire sentir que je ne voulais plus de toi.»

«J'aimerais te croire...»

«C'est vrai. Tout ce que je te dis est vrai. Donne-moi la chance de te prouver tout le contraire de ce que j'ai pu te faire croire. Donne-moi une deuxième chance.»

«J'aimerais te croire, murmure-t-elle, une légère hésitation dans la voix, mais j'ai bien peur que tes actions parlent pour toi.»

Face à son visage stoïque, démuni de toutes expressions, Kate se lève doucement des balançoires et s'éloigne tranquillement. Voilà, tout est dit. Elle ne lui doit plus rien.

«Quatre ans que l'on se connait. J'ai attendu quatre ans pour que tu me vois, pour que tu veuilles de moi. Il est trop tôt pour tout arrêter, non?», l'interpelle-t-il finalement.

Kate arrête de marcher et se retourne doucement à ses mots. Elle cherche la moindre étincelle dans son regard qui pourrait lui indiquer qu'il est réellement désolé, en vain. Il ne comprend pas ce qu'il a fait de mal.

«Trop peu...trop tard», murmure-t-elle du bout des lèvres.

Kate repart, tête haute, sans regret. Et pourtant, elle sait qu'elle n'arrivera pas à s'endormir sans avoir pensé aux différents scénarios qui auraient pu arriver, aux différentes directions que leur relation aurait pu prendre. Chaque fois, elle arrive toujours à la même conclusion : son travail aurait fini par les tuer.

* * *

_Review svp! :)_

_Je ne sais d'ailleurs pas si ceci est un OS ou non. À vous de me le dire? ;)_


End file.
